


Chores

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Gen, im mad connall didn't get more screen time, love these two, so im doing it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: Modern AU - Fenrys begs his brother for helpThe cadre are friends and roommates, and Maeve doesn't exist because...no thank you
Relationships: Connall & Fenrys (Throne of Glass)
Series: Fenrys & Connall, and sometimes the Cadre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> I want more Connall. There wasn't nearly enough of him in canon before he was killed. So here's a little something :)

Quiet music pumped through his ears, the thrum of the steady bass relaxing his nerves and pulling him deeper into his bed. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This is perfect. He snuggled further into the dark covers, feeling precious sleep inching toward him. He cleared his mind, beckoning it forward until he was _just_ on the precipice of unconsciousness...  
  
“CONNALL!” His door swings open and bangs the wall.  
  
He jerks up, eyes frantically darting to the source of the noise. Seeing who it is, he rolls his eyes and lies back down.  
  
“CON! You have to help me!” his dramatic brother starts walking over and he internally cries. He had been so comfortable. Everything had been fine. He slides deeper under the covers, pulling them tighter against himself.  
  
Then the breath is knocked out of him as his nearly 200 pound brother flops on top of him. He sighs. He may as well accept his fate.  
  
Refusing to move from his tiny sanctuary of warmth, he pulls out his earbuds and hesitantly asks, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Fenrys sighs louder than necessary and says, “Lorcan’s coming home soon.”  
  
Connall stiffens. He knows where this is going. “No.”  
  
“PLEASE! He’ll kill me!”  
  
“You should’ve finished your chores earlier then.”  
  
“I’ll pay you!”  
  
“I’m not falling for that again. You still owe me the money.”  
  
“I was hungry!”  
  
“I was broke!”  
  
“Con please!” Fenrys squeezes him tighter. He both hates and enjoys it. “If you help me I’ll… I’ll…” Fenrys trails off and Connall finds himself curious to see what his dear brother will come up with. He waits patiently.  
  
“...I’ll buy you anything you want from Layers.”  
  
Connall immediately sits up, catching Fenrys off guard and he falls off the bed with an grunt. He may spend too much time in that bakery, but he’s not about to waste an opportunity for a free visit.  
  
“I’ll do the bathroom, you do the kitchen,” he says as he untangles himself from his covers.  
  
Fenrys grins up at him from his carpeted floor, and Connall can’t help but notice how his golden twin sticks out like a sore thumb in his room.  
  
“Knew I could count on you.”  
  
Instead of helping him up, Connall makes sure to step over Fenrys on his way to the door. He hears Fenrys chuckle as he picks himself up off the ground, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t smiling as well.


End file.
